Conventionally, a hydroelectric power generation apparatus installed in a water channel is known. When a small-sized hydroelectric power generation apparatus utilizing a water channel used for agricultural water, city water, industrial water, and the like has its rotary blade, gears, bearings, oil seals and the like replaced for maintenance, the apparatus needs to be lifted out of a water current. In addition, the hydroelectric power generation apparatus also needs to he lifted out of the water current in an emergency, such as rising of water, to prevent the apparatus from being damaged. Conventionally, when lifting a hydroelectric power generation apparatus upward, a crane vehicle has been used or a large-scale lifting mechanism has been used for lifting the apparatus (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2015-014219). The conventional hydroelectric power generation apparatus disclosed in the above document includes a lifting mechanism composed of a pulley, a wire, a weight, and the like.